


[Translation] Imperial Penguin Kindergarten

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Squash, Animalization, Crack, Emperor Penguintine, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Grand Froff Tarkin, Imperials, One Shot, penguin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: It's Children's Day, and Grand Froff Tarkin's Day of Suffering.





	[Translation] Imperial Penguin Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [帝国企鹅幼儿园](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107266) by [Carnival_Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy). 



> It's a Children's Day treat;)

On the vast frozen lands of the antarctic continent where the bluest sky watched over the ice and snow that reflected the dazzling sunlight, countless Emperor Penguins flocked around the ice caps. They dived into the sea, catching fish for the newest members born this year. The fredglings who had lost their parents - either temporarily or permanently - would be put under care of those who were infertile or simply didn't care for starting a family.

 _Children! What did I do to deserve this!_ Grand Froff Tarkin filled all his resentment into the forceful peck that drove the tuna out of the water. _Not one. Not two. But a handful. And there’s that insufferable Krennic!_

Unhindered by his sulking, Tarkin followed the flying fish, leaping onto its back. Another peck on it, and in a desperate move the unfortunate creature landed itself on the shore–

–where Tarkin’s young charges had been waiting. Anakin Skywalker dashed forward, and before any of his peers joined him, the fish had already been rendered into a bloody heap under the boy’s eager beak. Other fredglings followed suit. For all their clumsiness typically seen on any toddler, their enthusiasm for food helped to burn down all barricades set before them.

That was under normal circumstances.

In a hurry, Orson Krennic slipped on the smooth ice and fell. His round, chubby body was perfect for rolling forward, backward, left, right and - if coming across an ice hole - downward, but not upward. The tuna was gone in front of his eyes. His wailing was heard across the antarctic lands and it irriated Tarkin greatly.

“How come your parents didn’t ditch you when they could, like, the last time the snowstorm hit,” after flipping him back onto his feet with a kick, Tarkin picked up the fredgling. “The sooner you freeze to death, the sooner we all are free of your nonsense.” Tarkin dumped a tiny codfish in detestation and left, not looking back.

Galen Erso approached Orson with a piece of fish. “Cheer up, Orson. See what I’ve brought you!” Unlike Orson, Erso was not an Emperor Penguin, but a Pygoscelis adeliae. Tarkin had accpeted him for his nest building skills. Plus Krennic wouldn’t have stopped wining if he had done otherwise.

Orson’s tear-smeared face broke into a smile. He gave the fish back. “I am not hungry,” he said, pecking at the feathers on the side of Galen's neck. With a slight shake of his head and one final rub against the other penguin’s crown, Galen left.

A short time passed before Brendol wiggled towards him. “Chill, Orson. I’ve brought you something to eat.”

“Yummy! Thank you!” Orson wolfed down the fish Brendol had brought him before noticed the other fredgling’s seemingly slow movements. He asked, “what’s wrong, Brendol? Why this... careful?”

“I think I’ve got a baby on the way. An orange egg,” Brendol admitted. “Or pink.”

“ _You_ are a baby still,” when he could no longer feel the fish stuck in his throat, Orson reminded him.

Brendol was not the last. Thrawn was, though a little bit reluctant. This little penguin was different from the rest. He’s a mutant with a blue crown and a few golden feathers under each wings. He loved pretty, patterned stones. Carrying a stripe of fish, he came before Orson, “for the sake of our unique white tummies, I shall share this fish with you.”

“We all know you are too good for the ‘uncultured infight’. Tell me, who’ve got you this, Eli or Pellaeon?” As far as Orson could see, the two said fredglings were fighting each other not far from where he standed for a pure, shining stone which was no doubt also pretty.

“Both,” Thawn answered. “I can’t stomach that much anyway.”

So Orson, who hadn’t participated in The Tuna Battle, actually ate more than anyone who had. After all the fredglings finished their meals, Tarkin led the satisfied children for a walk on the ice. Thrawn appreciated the activity, for he could pick up more stones. No one knew if he saw his two proteges were still pecking at each other.

Anakin was thrilled about it. He slipped on his belly across the ice in front of Tarkin.

Orson and Brendol hated it.

Brendol clapped his little wings, “I don’t care. I have a baby to look after. I can’t risk it with you lot.” He joined Orson who had flattened on the ground, round tummis bathed in sunlight.

Anakin wouldn’t leave them alone. He pecked at them like they were tunas. “Stand up! Work out! I can’t see your abs!”

Galen was a loner as always. He kept his distance and built his stone nest. No one bothered him.

It’s another peaceful day (under Froff Tarkin Doctrine). Without troubles made by those Pygoscelis adeliaes of the Rebels, the temperature seemed to have gone up for 2 degrees.

It kept there until Tarkin’s parents swaggered in his direction. “When will you get an egg for us? We are planning to talk to Palpatine about some long-overdue vacation for you.”

“I don’t want to.” He turned them down without a second thought.

“Why don’t you want an egg, Mr. Tarkin?” Anakin approached him when the pair left. “Is it because you don’t like coupling?”

“I just don’t want to be bothered by some eggs,” Tarkin replied. “I like the way it is.”

Anakin’s mood lighted up. His tiny, furry tail wagged, telltale.

**Author's Note:**

> Male penguins are responsible for hatching eggs.


End file.
